Revenge of the Sea Devils
by leeg22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* HMS Defender is under attack in the Baltic Sea and River enlists the Doctor, Amy & Rory to help out her friend Admiral Kensington as an old foe is rising through the seas and bringing terror to all those in their path...
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<p>

It was just another ordinary day for those onboard the magnificent and brilliant HMS Defender. The old, rusting ship had done many years service and its leader, Admiral Frank Kensington has overseen the majority of its time. The sun was shining out in the Baltic Sea and all crew onboard were happy, but of late there wasn't much to be happy about. Several crew had gone missing when on the deck during the night shifts and banging and bashing against the walls of Defender were often heard.  
>"Something strange is happening out in those waters..." muttered Admiral Kensington to himself. "Something deadly..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

"RIVER! What are you doing?" shouted the Doctor as he, Amy and Rory hung onto the TARDIS as it was going faster than it had ever gone before.  
>"I don't know!" replied River. "I must have caught a switch by error!"<br>"How did you do that?" called the Doctor.  
>"God knows...but we're about to land!" replied River with a smile. Amy and Rory just closed their eyes and hoped the landing would be safe. Sadly it wasn't as the TARDIS landed on its side with the doors facing to the floor of the deck of HMS Defender. Crew immediately surrounded the TARDIS but they were then left amazed as the Blue Box that had landed suddenly vanished. Admiral Kensington made his way to the deck just as it disappeared from sight.<br>"What was that, Sir?" asked one crew member. Admiral Kensington just took it all in and then smiled.  
>"That, my dear friend...is River Song...with her great helpful friend..." he said proudly as the Blue Box then materialised correctly upright before them all.<p>

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

The amazed crew of HMS Defender stood still and gazed as the door of the Blue Box opened to reveal its occupants. Out first was River dressed as glamorously as ever, yet despite the odd initial landing had found the time to put on some extra lipstick.  
>"Hello Frank..." she said seductively towards the Admiral. He couldn't help but blush as she then moved towards him showing off her curves to everyone else. She was soon followed by Amy and Rory who both nervously walked out unsure of where they had landed.<br>"Oh..." said Amy. "We're at Sea..."  
>"Not a very warm sea..." remarked Rory as he noticed that although the sun was out, the heat wasn't actually reaching them at all. They slowly vacated the open TARDIS door while everyone else just waited patiently knowing that someone else was to come into view, but they didn't.<br>"DOCTOR!" shouted River impatiently. "Sorry Frank, but he's always like this..." she then apologised.  
>"Coming River!" came the Doctor's reply from within the depths of the TARDIS.<br>"What's taking so long?" she then asked.  
>"I was dressing more appropriately..." replied the Doctor as he then came into full view in his more familiar attire. "Bow-Ties are always cool on a ship..."<br>"Ofcourse..." said Amy dubiously.  
>"Frank..." addressed River more formally. "...these are the people who I feel can be trusted to help you today alongside me..."<br>"Including him?" asked Frank cautiously pointing towards the Doctor who was checking out his reflection on Defender's exterior. River looked at him and didn't seem that surprised by it at all.  
>"He's like that...but he is the Doctor...you can trust him..." she then said.<br>"And those two?" questioned Frank. "One of them is in shorts..."  
>"That's Rory for you..." smiled River. "Oh...and Amy always dresses as scantily-clad as that, so let your crew know...we don't want them drooling over her...she's a Married Woman!"<br>"If you insist..." complied Frank. "Right...everyone, let's make our way to the main office room where we will discuss matters...it's too cold out here!"  
>"I can vouch for that..." smiled Rory as he and everyone else followed the Admiral inside the ship.<p>

* * *

><p><span>OPERATIONS CENTRE, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

As everyone sat down in the Operations Centre onboard Defender, the Doctor began to look at the readings he could see projected onto the various outputs.  
>"You're being watched, Admiral..." he remarked. "...someone obviously likes you..."<br>"That's the issue though..." replied Admiral Kensington. "We don't know what is doing this. We've even had help from the U.A, but they have got nowhere further..."  
>"U.A?" questioned the Doctor.<br>"Underwater Alliance..." explained River. "I'd have thought you would have known about them..."  
>"I'm not a sea-kind of person..." replied the Doctor. "More of a land man..."<br>"So, what are those readings actually saying, Doctor?" asked an inquisitive Amy as she looked closely at them. Rory just looked around the centre awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs like a young school boy who was bored.  
>"I don't quite know..." replied the Doctor.<br>"But you're going to help us, aren't you?" asked Admiral Kensington.  
>"Oh yes..." smiled the Doctor as he got up from his seat. He was about to delve into a background history of the readings, but he was rudely interrupted by a warning signal.<br>"Docking in Procedure..." spoke the Tannoy loudly over everyone.  
>"Docking?" quizzed Rory. "But we're in the middle of the sea?"<br>"Not us..." replied River firmly.  
>"Then who?" asked Amy.<br>"You're about to find out..." smiled the Doctor. "Come along Ponds! We're meeting the Dockers!"

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Docking completed..." confirmed the Tannoy as everyone entered the port onboard Defender. For such a small ship, to have atleast 7 Docking Ports showed the advancements in technology greatly and Rory was just amazed by it all.  
>"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" said a woman towards Rory.<br>"Yes is it..." replied Rory as he then caught sight of the woman. She looked very professional and certainly was well-ranked onboard Defender.  
>"I'm Captain Mina Harridan, by the way...nice to speak to you..." she said before walking off to join her fellow colleagues. Amy didn't look too keen at seeing Rory talking with another woman, even if it was very brief, so she made sure she was at his side at all times. Before everyone now was a small, rusting Pod of a ship which had definitely seen better days. There was a small crew within and as they emerged, Admiral Kensington, Captain Harridan and other Defender crew applauded them greatly.<br>"Superb work..." commented Admiral Kensington. "You do our shores proud..."  
>"Why thankyou, Frank..." spoke the leader of the crew who was a very elegant woman. She soon noticed the Doctor standing and trying to join in on the applause and spoke to him. "You must be new here..." she said.<br>"Sort of..." replied the Doctor.  
>"Well, I'm Ophelia, Ophelia Lightly...and these are my workers..." she then introduced. "On my left is Crabtree, the brute force behind our work..."<br>"Hello..." gruffed Crabtree whose Diving suit, which was reminiscent of the traditional kind was definitely too tight for him.  
>"...and on my right is Hans Keiber...the thinker of the U.A..." continued Ophelia as Hans waved shyly towards everyone before going back into the Pod to do Maintenance checks.<br>"So, you're the U.A, then?" smiled the Doctor now knowing who the Admiral was on about earlier.  
>"Yes..." replied Ophelia. "...and we think...we <em>know<em> we've just been attacked by something..."  
>"Was it them again?" asked Admiral Kensington warily.<br>"Most certainly..." gruffed Crabtree.  
>"And who is 'them'?" asked the Doctor as he surveyed the U.A Pod-Ship.<br>"Dr. Song can explain for you..." replied Captain Harridan before she and Admiral Kensington left to resume their duties elsewhere. The Doctor then went upto River expecting her to explain immediately, but she wasn't.  
>"Well...?" said the Doctor. "Care to enlighten me?" River just didn't reply, she just readied herself. Amy and Rory looked on unsure of what was happening but listened intently.<br>"Doctor...how can I put this simply...Admiral Kensington, the U.A, and this ship are being attacked by none-other than the Sea-Devils..." The Doctor just looked on speechless...

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

Racing along the many corridors HMS Defender had, the Doctor and River argued angrily for an age about the news of the Sea-Devils.  
>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked the Doctor angrily.<br>"Because I knew you wouldn't have stayed here..." replied River furiously. "You are such an idiot at times! I'm helping out a friend here..."  
>"Yeah, a <em>friend<em>..." mused the Doctor sarcastically. "One that accompanies you to the Bedroom...don't think I don't know that this is _that_ Admiral!"  
>"Oh, you absolute utter idiot!" said River before slapping the Doctor right across his cheek. The Doctor just carried on walking and barged his way past staff. The Doctor didn't care about the commotion he was causing and nor was River, but Amy and Rory apologised to everyone they passed along the way.<br>"Sorry about this..." said Amy.  
>"Lovers tiff..." explained Rory badly as he concentrated on keeping up with the arguing pair. All he and Amy could hear though now was the distant shouting and cursing between River and the Doctor. River was swearing loudly as was the Doctor which was a big surprise indeed for Amy and Rory.<br>"All of this because of some Sea-Devils?" wondered Amy.  
>"They must have done something serious to make the Doctor this angry..." said Rory before suddenly Defender began to rock suddenly. It clattered one way and then back in the other direction.<br>"Devil Alert!" warned the Tannoy as crew ran through to safety. Captain Harridan was nearby and could see Amy and Rory were struggling.  
>"This way!" she said as she offered out her hand to help the pair.<br>"What's happening?" asked Amy.  
>"We're being attacked..." replied Captain Harridan as suddenly Ophelia, Crabtree and Hans ran by through the corridors.<br>"Protocol 9! And Charge!" commanded Ophelia to her crew as they raced along. River soon came back into view running to keep sight of Amy and Rory.  
>"Wait for me!" she said as she caught up. Soon, she, Amy, Rory and Captain Harridan made it into a safe zone. The faint zaps of what seemed like lasers were heard and then suddenly the rocking of HMS Defender stopped and everyone sighed with relief.<br>"Devils compromised..." spoke the Tannoy.  
>"Oh thank god for that..." sighed Captain Harridan before rushing away to Admiral's office. Amy and Rory were just beginning to take it all in when Amy realised something.<br>"Where's the Doctor?" she asked.  
>"Elsewhere..." replied River quickly as if to disguise something.<br>"Where elsewhere?" asked Rory. River took a moment to respond.  
>"The TARDIS..." she began. "The TARDIS, another time, another place, another issue...but not here..."<br>"What?" said Amy.  
>"He left..." confirmed River. "It looks like it's just us three..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"The Doctor's abandoned us?" asked Amy who really couldn't believe it at all.  
>"Sadly...yes..." replied a solemn River.<br>"But why would he do this?" asked Rory.  
>"I've no idea, to be honest..." said River.<br>"I doubt the arguing will have helped..." interrupted Amy who scowled at River as she said it.  
>"Everyone argues..." retorted River. "That was just our moment..." she added before leaving.<br>"Where are you going?" asked Rory.  
>"Elsewhere..." replied River before walking out of sight.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

The TARDIS hummed quietly as the Doctor sat down on the seat by the main console. He hadn't been this angry in a while and now he felt awful for arguing with River.  
>"Daft old thing..." he said referring to himself. "Why do you have cause problems like this?" he then asked as he looked on at the TARDIS monitor. It was blank and the quietness of the TARDIS was very bizarre indeed. It was only ever like this when Amy and Rory were asleep and the Doctor sat in the chair to relax. Then, he got up, moved to the centre console and set the co-ordinates. "Ok..." he then said to himself. "Let's fight the Sea-Devils...and this time, I'm not walking away from it..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

Now with the prospect of the Doctor not coming back, Amy and Rory ventured on through the many upon many corridors HMS Defender had before them. Along the way, they could hear the thunderous voice of Admiral Kensington raging on about the Sea-Devils, of which Amy and Rory still didn't have a clue about. As they went around Defender, they were causing suspicion and were soon encountered by Defender's Chief Porter, G-Mac.  
>"What you doing here, my dears..." he said in a bubbly, bright Welsh accent. Amy and Rory were caught by surprise and struggled with a response.<br>"Er...um..." deliberated Amy.  
>"Maintenance..." cut in Rory. G-Mac didn't look as if he believed them at all. He knew what Maintenance people looked like and most certainly the two people infront of him didn't look like that at all.<br>"Can I see your passes, then?" he asked arms-folded. Amy tried to delay the time before she and Rory would be found out, but then Rory realised that in his shorts pocket was the Psychic Paper!  
>"Oh yes..." he muttered to himself.<br>"I'm beg your pardon?..." inquired G-Mac.  
>"Oh, it was nothing..." replied Rory as he handed G-Mac the Psychic Paper. Amy could only smile when she saw it handed over as she knew they'd be safe now.<br>"It's blank..." said G-Mac rather sternly. "I don't like being fobbed off you know!" he then said more angrily. "Come along, you're going to the hold..." he added as he grabbed hold of Amy.  
>"Oi! Get off!" called Amy.<br>"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for your own good..." replied G-Mac calmly. Rory tried to grab Amy off the Welsh porter, but he couldn't as all he got back was the Psychic Paper. G-Mac had a firm hold of Amy and only a kick to his leg resulted in him letting go of her. "Come here you!" said G-Mac angrily towards Rory.  
>"Oh, ok..." smiled Rory before he turned around and began to ran. Amy saw her chance to get away too and went in the opposite direction. G-Mac was a portly fellow and simply couldn't catch up, but his attention was soon to go elsewhere as another 'Devil Alert' signal boomed from the Tannoy...<p>

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Come on boys!" shouted Ophelia to Crabtree and Hans. "Let's shoot those blighters!"  
>"Yes, boss!" gruffed Crabtree happily.<br>"Ofcourse, Ma'am!" complied Hans as the pair readied themselves into their seats. Their Pod-Ship set up power engines quickly and hummed prettily. The Docking port door opened and out whooshed the Pod-Ship. It immediately zoomed under the surface water and whizzed around what was rocking HMS Defender.  
>"Oh boy..." smiled Crabtree. "Ma'am...this is the biggest group we've seen in weeks!"<br>"Indeed..." agreed Ophelia as she fired his lasers which ripped through the chilly sea and hit as many of the Devils as it could. "This is what we mean, blighters!" she then declared. "This is it! The Underwater Alliance mean business!"

* * *

><p><span>OPERATIONS CENTRE, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"RIVER!" shouted Admiral Kensington as his precious ship was rocked harder and rougher than ever before. "Get your sorry little Archaeologist behind over here NOW!"  
>"You called, dear?" smiled River as she had her gun at hand at the entrance to the Operations Centre.<br>"Where is your friend? I thought he was meant to be helping?" asked Admiral Kensington angrily.  
>"Well Frank..." began River.<br>"I'm here!" interrupted the voice belonging to that oh so distinctive looking man.  
>"Doctor..." said River shocked.<br>"Indeed!" replied the Doctor as he helped Admiral Kensington out of the rocking Operations Centre. "Now, come along you two, follow me!"  
>"I thought you weren't coming back?" asked River as she tried to catch up with the Doctor as he ran along the corridors. Admiral Kensington was severely lagging behind, but atleast he was safe for now.<br>"River..." replied the Doctor. "Always remember Rule No. 1 about Me: I Lie!"  
>"I should have known..." smiled River. "But where are you going now?" she then asked but the Doctor was too far ahead to reply. This severe rocking and rattling of HMS Defender seemingly by the Sea-Devils was causing fractures in the infrastructure and River fell foul of this. As the floor began to rip open and the walls around her buckle, she fell through. The Doctor was totally unaware as was the person who River landed on.<br>"Oh, hello Rory..." smiled River. "Sorry about that..."  
>"River..." struggled Rory. "You're not the lightest person in the world..."<br>"I'd slap you if I wanted to, but what would Amy say?" joked River as she got up and helped Rory to safety.

* * *

><p><span>ADMIRAL'S OFFICE, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Mina, can you hear me?" cried Admiral Kensington on his Communicator. "MINA!" he then cried but there was no response. Mina was far away at the bowels of HMS Defender struggling to safety herself as the crumbling infrastructure began to collapse around her.  
>"Everyone clear this area!" she ordered, but some weren't quick enough to respond. As the cracking and crumbling continued, she witnessed arms break through and grab workers. Within an instant, they were gone and as water filled into the bowels of Defender, Mina just ran for her life. She managed her way up stairs but could see more and more hands breaking through Defender's body by the moment. As she ran, she saw someone familiar from earlier, it was Amy. "This way!" she beckoned to Amy and she soon complied.<br>"What the hell's happening?" asked Amy as she ran alongside the Captain.  
>"We've been infiltrated! We're going to sink!" replied Mina seriously.<br>"You're not joking are you?" asked Amy. Mina came to a brief halt to confirm the message.  
>"I don't joke..." she replied sternly. "Now, if you don't want to die, follow me!" she commanded but as they were about to run, behind her was the cause of all of this. Amy stepped back slowly unsure of what she was seeing. It was Reptile-like in appearance, almost reminiscent of a Silurian, but Amy knew what Silurians looked like, and this wasn't one of them. Mina looked around but didn't scream. It appeared she had seen one before, and she bravely stood before it.<br>"This way...Captain..." spoke the creature towards Mina.  
>"Is that what I think it is?" asked Amy nervously.<br>"Yes..." replied Mina quickly. "It's a Sea-Devil...the horrors of the Sea...and for Millennia"  
>"This way...Captain..." repeated the Creature, but Mina didn't comply.<br>"If I were you, I would run..." advised Mina towards Amy and Amy soon did so. As she ran away though, she heard the scream of a woman. It was surely Mina's, but what had happened to her?

* * *

><p><span>ROGER-VENUS POD-SHIP, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

As the worst battle in an age against the Sea-Devils carried on, those onboard the Pod-ship under Ophelia's command were beginning to get worried.  
>"Ma'am...Oxygen levels are falling!" called Hans as he panicked around his control desk.<br>"We'll live!" smiled Ophelia shirking off the comments as she seemingly didn't care. She had an extremely Cavalier attitude towards fighting and it was the sole reason why she was in charge of this crew.  
>"Compression levels are failing...Ma'am, we are going to die in mere minutes if we don't act..." pleaded Hans to his boss, but still she didn't listen.<br>"Ophelia..." began Crabtree. "Listen to him! LISTEN!" but still she wouldn't.  
>"I am boss here, boys...I know best..." she said authoritatively. "You listen to me, and no-one else..." she added as suddenly the main screen of the Pod-Ship smashed and immediately began to fill with water. In the rush and sudden frantic action, Crabtree and Ophelia swam to the surface as quickly as they could. When they got up, there was no sign of Hans at all. All they could faintly see through the water was his Spectacles falling to the bottom of the sea.<br>"Oh my God..." said Crabtree. "You did this!" he then said as he pushed Ophelia as best as he could in the cold waters.  
>"I was doing the best I could!" she pleaded, but Crabtree began to swim away. The fact Defender was still rocking and clattering about meant he could hang onto the one of many side Anchors that were attached to Defender. As he caught his breath, he got out a whistle attached round his neck and blew. It was a sign, and soon Defender was acting upon it. A small hatch appeared on the side of Defender and Crabtree made his way through. As for Ophelia, she was stuck in the waters and was an open target, and soon she felt her foot being grabbed and then she was gone altogether...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"Devil Alert now at Serious Level!" warned the Tannoy as the whole of HMS Defender was at panic stations. Everywhere you looked someone was running.  
>"Out of my way!" called one as they barged for as high a place as possible onboard the ship.<br>"You don't deserve this!" called another as they and many others jostled for safe places. As everyone was affected, there was no clear leadership whatsoever and what they did have from Admiral Kensington was quickly quashed as he, like them was scrambling for safety.  
>"Use your Gun, River!" shouted Rory as he and River ran through the corridors. Pipes were now bursting and decks way above sea-level were now filling with water. River kept firing at anything she felt threatened by and executed her shots perfectly.<br>"Oh, I am good..." she muttered to herself as the running continued, but what they didn't know, and nor did anyone else was that the Sea-Devils had evolved quite well over time. Apart from a growth in initial strength, they could now feast upon water and appear at will when needed, and soon Rory and River encountered a Sea-Devil.  
>"Oh my God..." said Rory as he saw the drenched Reptile parade over him. In one hand, or claw to be more specific it held a circular device and the other was clenched as if it was going to punch.<br>"I'm armed!" warned River to the Sea-Devil as she pointed her Gun directly at its head.  
>"Use it..." rasped the Sea-Devil, almost willing her on to do so.<br>"You really shouldn't say that to her..." warned Rory.  
>"Because if you do..." continued River. "You simply won't survive..."<br>"Do as you wish..." said the Sea-Devil seemingly not scared of being killed. River smiled and pointed her Gun more directly at the Sea-Devil's head.  
>"Well, you asked for it..." she said before firing the trigger...<p>

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

Through the panic and rush of the Sea-Devil attack, Admiral Kensington made his way to the Control Deck where upon entering he saw every cable possible strewn across the floor.  
>"What the hell has happened here?" he asked angrily.<br>"Oh, hello again..." replied the Doctor. "Sorry about this mess...I was...erm...working..."  
>"Working on what?" asked the angry Admiral.<br>"Well...that's the issue, I'm not quite sure..." replied the Doctor as HMS Defender rocked to its side harder than it had ever done before.  
>"I thought you were meant to be helping me..." scowled the Admiral.<br>"I am, really...I am..." smiled the Doctor as he showed the Admiral the scans and technology boosts he had given to HMS Defender's systems. The Admiral was extremely impressed.  
>"We've not had power readings like those in more than 10 years..." he said. "Who are you and how the hell did you do that?"<br>"I'm the Doctor...I'm smart, nifty with a Fork in the right situations, oh and also...quite brilliant!" replied the Doctor with a bright, wide shiny smile. Then he clicked his fingers and suddenly the rocking of the ship stopped within an instant. The scans showed that the Sea-Devils were retreating to their underwater base.  
>"You are quite something..." smiled the Admiral.<br>"Oh, I know Frank...and so are you according to River..." replied the Doctor. "But, aside from that, let's see what damage has been done..."

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

As everywhere fell calm once more on the HMS Defender, there was a universal sigh of relief, and for his earlier close call with death, Crabtree slowly walked up the broken and smashed corridors taking in everything, but despite how badly damaged it was, he was glad he survived. He couldn't help but keep thinking of Hans and Ophelia though. They must be dead, but until it was a fact, he hoped somewhat.  
>"Just be thankful you're alive..." he muttered to himself as he wandered through the empty corridors low down on Defender. Soon as he carried on walking through, he was certain that he saw someone rush by. "STOP!" he yelled. "I'm hurt, stop!" and the person complied. When they came to see him he recognised them from earlier.<br>"You're the woman from the Docking Port..." said Crabtree. "You didn't say a lot..."  
>"Now, you're Crabtree aren't you?" asked the woman.<br>"Yes, and you are?" replied Crabtree.  
>"Amy..." replied the woman. "Where are the other two? Are they ok? Nothings the matter is it?" Amy then asked. Crabtree just smiled as if to answer no, but he grimaced as he felt the pain all over his right hand. He took off his protective glove and discovered the true horror of what was left of his hand. All skin had burnt and it had turned blue. It was blistered badly and Crabtree couldn't believe that this was his hand. Amy couldn't look at it as it was just beyond awful. So, taking his other hand, Amy and Crabtree rushed along to seek assistance because Crabtree was almost now all going blue...<p>

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"How long do you think Doctor before another attack surfaces?" asked Admiral Kensington nervously as he saw the damage that had been done to HMS Defender. The attack had severely damaged the ship and through it, he had lost 14 crew. This was most certainly the worst of the attacks he'd faced yet.  
>"It's the tricky thing with Sea-Devils..." replied the Doctor. "You can never be sure...an attack is always imminent...it's just a matter of when..."<br>"Well, what is it they want?" asked the Admiral.  
>"Their planet back..." replied the Doctor. "A Sea-Devil, like a Silurian were here on Earth before us...they wish to reclaim their homeland. It's a matter of principle, and they will not give up..."<br>"Have they been waiting all this time then?" asked the deeply concerned Admiral as he looked out on the choppy waters around Defender.  
>"Most certainly..." replied the Doctor solemnly. "But something brought them back sooner..." The Admiral was going to question him even more but he was rudely interrupted when Amy burst into the control deck with Crabtree at her side.<br>"Crabtree...what the hell's happened?" asked the Admiral.  
>"I...erm...er...I'm fine..." he replied shakily.<br>"Doctor, what's happened to his hand?" asked Amy urgently as Crabtree began to turn ever more blue. The Doctor quickly came over and examined him before deducing what was wrong.  
>"Compression Reflux..." stated the Doctor. "His suit has almost killed him...he needs to get out of that as quickly as possible or else he will die...his body can't cope with the pressure change..."<br>"I...I...I..." began Crabtree shakily before collapsing to the floor. Everyone urgently tried to help him but he simply wouldn't respond. There was a heart-beat, albeit minimal. Crabtree was alive, although only just.  
>"I'll direct you to Sick Bay immediately..." said the Admiral who was extremely nervous now. Amy and the Doctor then helped pick up Crabtree and slowly carried him to the Sick Bay. Along the way though his skin was losing all colour. The blue had gone as had his natural colour, he was now just a blank canvas of a person. Something strange was happening indeed...<p>

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"River! Come back!" chanted Rory as River ran along the corridors faster than she had done before. She'd seemingly heard the Doctor's voice and was rushing after it. Rory struggled to keep up and looked back to see the corpse of the Sea-Devil River had shot still onboard the ship. It had embraced death well and Rory couldn't believe River would do such a thing, but when he's heard the Doctor mention that she's done far worse, Rory can only imagine this was nothing at all. River meanwhile was running and running and soon she saw the Tweed Jacket that could only ever belong to one man.  
>"Doctor!" she called.<br>"Oh..." said the Doctor as he peered into view. "Finally joining me, Dr. Song?" he then joked.  
>"Do you want a slap or something today?" River then smiled.<br>"No...and to be honest, I never do..." replied the Doctor as he then noticed coming into view and panting heavily was Rory.  
>"Oh...h...hel-...hi..." said Rory as he then tried to regain his breath. Amy soon heard and came over to hug him.<br>"You two seem to spend a lot of time together, don't you?" smiled Amy.  
>"She fell on me!" protested Rory.<br>"Well he didn't complain!" retorted River.  
>"I did!" replied Rory before the Doctor finally shut everyone up.<br>"Order!" he called. "We are here at one of the worst Sea-Devil attacks to have happened ever...and we need to be at full focus..." he added "Right, Admiral Kensington...do you have something we can send down into the water to see where the Devils are now based?"  
>"We have a ROVIE..." replied the Admiral. "It's the best we've got..."<br>"And the best is good enough for me..." smiled the Doctor. "Come along, we're going to spy on the Sea-Devils!"

* * *

><p><span>SICK BAY, HMS ADMIRAL, 2521<span>

With Crabtree now all on his own to recover, there was a distinct change is his progress. When he was first put on the sick bed after being rid of his Diver's suit, his skin lacked any colour whatsoever, but now it was starting to turn a more distinctive dark green. His heart-beat had stabilised and everything else was normal about him, but if anyone was about to see what happened to him next, they would run for their lives.  
>"I...AM...HERE...TO...RECLAIM...OUR...PLANET!" roared Crabtree as he got up and out the sick bed looking nothing like the man he once was.<p>

* * *

><p><span>OPERATIONS CENTRE, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Doctor, you still haven't explained what a Sea-Devil is properly yet..." said a frustrated Amy as the Doctor, River and the Admiral fixed up the circuits of the ROVIE to allow it to view the Sea-Devil lair.  
>"It's quite simply really..." explained the Doctor. "They're like a Silurian, but they aren't..."<br>"Well what good is that to me?" asked Amy. "I've seen one, but I don't get what it is..."  
>"You've done better than me..." replied the Doctor. "Not seen one as yet...I suppose it'll make the first glimpse that bit more exciting!"<br>"It's ready Doctor..." said River as the ROVIE kicked into life.  
>"And what is that going to do exactly?" asked Rory. "Is it just going to film the sea?"<br>"Yes..." replied the Admiral. "Technology hasn't all moved on brilliantly it has to be said..." he added as the ROVIE spluttered into action. It was about to be dropped into the sea with the hope of finding out what was happening exactly.  
>"Come along ROVIE!" chanted the Doctor as he ran along the corridors with it in hand until he got to the Deck. "I'm expecting you all to join me!" he shouted before everyone else followed...<p>

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"TIME...IS...RUNNING...OUT..." rasped what was Crabtree as he slowly made his way along the corridors of Defender. No-one was around and didn't see what he looked like now. He most certainly wasn't Crabtree, he was something much more evil. As he carried on through the wreckage of Defender he then encountered a worker.  
>"Oh my god..." they screamed before hitting a panic button on the corridor wall. A siren then blared out across everywhere and everyone could hear it.<br>"Panic Alert! Devil Detected!" bleated the Tannoy.  
>"It obviously survived..." said River as she thought about the one she'd shot earlier.<br>"But it was dead..." protested Rory.  
>"Obviously it wasn't..." replied River, but she was wrong. The one she had shot was most certainly dead and when Crabtree found it, he roared loudly. The roar was like a Sonar device and that triggered another Sea-Devil attack on HMS Defender. The issue here being that as the rocking started, the Doctor and the Admiral were at the edge of the Deck lowering the ROVIE into the sea. A vicious rocking propelled them both towards the sea, but both hung onto the ledge.<br>"Doctor!" cried Amy as she immediately put out her hand to help.  
>"Frank!" cried River equally. "You're not dying on Me!" she pleaded as she then put out her hand. The rocking continued and everyone on the Deck couldn't possibly keep still.<br>"RORY! Help!" cried Amy as she struggled to grip the Doctor.  
>"Amy, I'm fine!" protested the Doctor as he looked below at the freezing sea.<br>"Doctor...you are not going in there..." retorted Amy as she clung on. Rory was struggling to help both Amy and River keep still, so he lay flat on the Deck and held one hand firmly on Amy's leg and the other on River's. He hoped they'd be fine, but as the rocking continued, another roar was heard and then came a chilling message.  
>"TOO...LATE...TIMELORD..." rasped the voice as everyone feared the worst.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

With the Doctor and Admiral Kensington hanging onto dear life, Amy, River and Rory did all they could to prevent the pair from falling into the freezing waters of the Baltic.  
>"You are not going to fall!" reassured Amy to the Doctor as she hoped for the best. The rocking that was continuing from the latest Sea-Devil attack wasn't helping the rescue at all, but then it did. HMS Defender lurched back and it was enough for the Doctor and Admiral Kensington to grab some form of grip against the great, rusting ship. With a new-found sense of safety, Rory helped pull Amy and River back as they held onto the Doctor and the Admiral. In no time at all they were safe, just and with that came the end of the latest Sea-Devil attack.<br>"You always make life that bit more interesting, don't you Doctor?" quipped River sarcastically.  
>"I do as I intend..." smiled the Doctor. "Now, back we go to the Operations Centre!" he added. "We've got to see what the ROVIE has for us!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>OPERATIONS CENTRE, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

Defender was now reeling after its latest attack, but somehow it was still holding strong. So, when the Doctor and everyone else arrived back at the Operations Centre they could see on the big screen, which took up one whole wall was displaying ROVIE's progress.  
>"He's going too fast..." said the Admiral.<br>"The faster, the better..." retorted the Doctor. "That way, I judge the seriousness of the threat..."  
>"Is it not bad enough as it is?" asked Amy.<br>"This is just standard..." replied River.  
>"When did these attacks actually start, Admiral?" questioned the Doctor as he looked at the big screen. The Admiral took a while to reply.<br>"3 weeks ago..." he then eventually replied. "Just out of the blue really..."  
>"Is there something on here they want?" asked the Doctor to himself.<br>"We are just a Navy Vessel..." confirmed the Admiral. "We are what you see..."  
>"Could you have disturbed them though?" asked Rory. "Doctor, remember the Silurians were disturbed by the drill...so something's surely done it here, hasn't it?"<br>"Possibly..." sighed the Doctor before putting all focus onto ROVIE's progress. The little machine was going down into the sea at an ever-increasing pace and was making quick work of the darkening conditions. Its light sprung on and illuminated the Ocean bed as much as it could. The stark truth of what the Sea-Devils had done over the course of the 3-week attack then only became more real.  
>"Bodies..." gasped River.<br>"They're mine..." sighed the Admiral. "I can make out the uniforms...they are all ours..."  
>"I'm sorry..." said the Doctor.<br>"No problem..." replied the Admiral. "They were brave people..." he added as ROVIE manoeuvred past the bodies of former crew. Then as the light faded even more, ROVIE then came across what looked like an underwater Greenhouse.  
>"What is that?" asked Amy.<br>"It's their base..." replied the Doctor. "Spanning the whole of the Baltic...a new Sea-Devil base..." he added as ROVIE's pictures did indeed confirm the size of the base. Metallic in appearance but almost certainly not metal, the base proudly stood on the Baltic sea bed. A glass-like windowed appearance made it look even more like they were watching the humans. ROVIE's pictures began to break up the further he delved and then he began to cut out completely.  
>"We can't do anything Doctor..." said the Admiral stopping the Doctor from trying any intervention. "Let it go..."<br>"TOO...L...LATE..." then rumbled a voice from ROVIE's pictures.  
>"Oh my god..." said Amy.<br>"Its one of them, isn't it?" asked Rory.  
>"YOU...YOU...ARE...TRESPASSING..." said the voice eerily through the murky waters.<br>"This is no-one's property!" spouted the Admiral angrily towards the voice, but no-one would be able to hear. Yet somehow they seemingly did.  
>"IT IS OURS...LEAVE...LEAVE NOW..." spoke the voice before suddenly ROVIE's camera pointed directly into their face. With that, the Doctor could now see the first time how different the Sea-Devils looked.<br>"Still the same old, same old..." he smiled. "No wonder you're so easy to defeat..."  
>"YOU LIE...TIMELORD..." replied the voice before ROVIE's pictures cut out altogether...<p>

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

The murky and dank conditions ROVIE had relayed to the Doctor and everyone else was a true reflection of the Sea-Devil base at the bed of the Baltic Sea. Worn away by time and constant flooding, the base looked more like a junkyard than it did a secret underwater haven. The many thousands, if not millions that lived in the base didn't seem to care as they led humans into the main part of the base. Shaken, cold and wet, the humans were astonished that they hadn't died. Somehow they could see the Baltic up above them as if they were in an Aquarium.  
>"This way..." commanded a rasping voice to some worker Sea-Devils as the humans were brought into position. "Well done on being chosen to survive..." spoke the voice as they surveyed the humans before them. There was a mixture of crew of all ages and genders and then one person who stood out the most. In their Diving suit, looking the most age-worn was Ophelia.<br>"We finally meet then..." she said as she looked on at the powerful Sea-Devil.  
>"Underwater Alliance, I presume..." murmured the Sea-Devil.<br>"Quite..." replied Ophelia. "...and you are?"  
>"Borden...because you broke our borders..." rasped the Sea-Devil eerily.<br>"You _tried _to kill us! What do you expect?" retorted Ophelia angrily.  
>"You are trespassing on our Seas...be thankful we didn't kill you like we killed your colleague." replied Borden furiously.<br>"How many have you killed?" asked Ophelia.  
>"I could ask the same to you..." replied Borden. "My fellow Devils would kill you in an instant, but there is something about you and these few others in particular..."<br>"And what's that?" asked Ophelia nervously.  
>"Ammunition..." rasped Borden eerily.<p>

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

The operation had now moved to Control Deck after ROVIE's pictures had provided the Doctor with enough substance to gauge how severe the next attack might be.  
>"They've seen us now..." he said. "They know something is going to happen in return..."<br>"But they've not actually boarded the ship yet...we can cope as long as they don't come aboard..." protested the Admiral.  
>"You're wrong, Frank..." cut in River. "There have been many on here..."<br>"I've seen one..." said Amy.  
>"Me too..." added Rory.<br>"...and me..." smiled River. "I've even shot one..." she added. The Doctor didn't seem best pleased with her at all.  
>"You shot one?" he asked angrily.<br>"I had to..." retorted River. "Otherwise me and Rory would have died..."  
>"Is this true?" asked the Doctor towards Rory.<br>"Absolutely..." he replied. The Doctor still didn't look best pleased but was glad his friends were safe. The Admiral still couldn't comprehend the situation and tried to contact fellow crew.  
>"Commander Jorgensen?" he asked as he spoke on the communicator, but there was no reply. "Commodore Reigns?" he then asked, but there was still no reply. "Captain Harridan?" he then asked but again, no response. Amy then realised she recognised the name.<br>"She was taken..." she said to the Admiral.  
>"If they had to take someone, they had to take her..." replied the Admiral. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door to the Control Deck. It banged three times then stopped. River went to the door and as she neared, it banged again.<br>"Doctor..." she beckoned. "I've got a feeling this isn't a crew member..."  
>"Nor me..." agreed the Doctor. He soon joined her and together they went about opening the door.<br>"Be careful..." warned Rory.  
>"Oh, no need to worry..." replied the Doctor with a big smile, but it soon vanished as at the door was a Sea-Devil. It wasn't just any regular one though, this one possessed the face of Crabtree.<br>"Oh my god..." screamed Amy.  
>"Abandon deck!" called the Admiral as he tried to usher Amy and Rory to second door, but it was jammed. The Doctor and River tried to shut the door on the Crabtree Sea-Devil but he was too strong.<br>"Doctor! Use the Sonic!" demanded River. He tried, but there was no give. Then Crabtree spoke.  
>"TOO...LATE...TIMELORD..." he roared as everyone was terrified to the core...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"YOUR TIME...IS...UP!" roared Crabtree loudly as he began to move closer and closer to the Doctor and River.  
>"Use your gun..." demanded the Doctor urgently.<br>"If you insist, Sweetie..." replied River. She quickly got out her gun and fired, but not directly at Crabtree. She'd fired at the frame of the door. Already weakened by the many Sea-Devil attacks, one blast of River's gun caused it to collapse and fall directly onto Crabtree. For now atleast he was stuck.  
>"Doctor...free this door!" commanded Amy as she, Rory and the Admiral tried to open the second door on the Control Deck. The Doctor tried his Sonic Screwdriver, but it was no use whatsoever.<br>"Oh...its always something when I have to use my strength isn't it?" laughed River as then charged upto the door with a big, firm kick. It opened the door slightly and then Rory kicked it through so they could all escape.  
>"I never knew you were that strong, River..." remarked the Admiral.<br>"Frank, there are many things you don't know about me..." River replied as ambiguously as ever.  
>"Stop your gossiping Dr. Song..." cut in the Doctor. "We've got to get away from here..."<br>"And where's that?" asked the Admiral.  
>"The most trustworthy place in the Universe!" smiled the Doctor.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"The Blue Box?" questioned the Admiral. "What use is it exactly?"  
>"The best possible use in this situation Admiral Kensington..." replied the Doctor. "Now, come along, come inside!" he then beckoned. The Admiral soon ventured onboard and immediately was surprised by it all. Amy, Rory and River just stood there with him as if they were now all too familiar with introducing someone else to the TARDIS. The Admiral was completely speechless.<br>"Doctor, what exactly are we doing on here?" asked Rory. "We can hardly go in the TARDIS through the sea, can we?"  
>"Good point Rory-Mory..." replied the Doctor. "Oh...ignore the Mory bit...anyway, Rory is correct in that we can't go to see the Sea-Devils with the TARDIS...we need them to come to us..."<br>"And how's that going to happen?" asked Amy. "They keep attacking, but then leaving..."  
>"Your absolutely sure there is nothing they want on here, aren't you Frank?" asked River to the Admiral.<br>"I'm sure...were just a Ship..." he replied. "What could they possibly want?"  
>"Your deaths presumably..." said the Doctor before he thought he heard a noise coming from Defender. "Did anyone else hear that?" he then asked.<br>"Hear what?" asked Rory before suddenly a huge banging noise collided against the side of Defender.  
>"That..." replied the Doctor before he ventured out of the TARDIS. Everyone else soon followed and were horrified at what they were seeing through the port-hole windows. Coming up at break-neck speed through the water were those who had survived the many Sea-Devil attacks. They were in effect being used as Torpedo's.<br>"Oh my god..." sighed the Admiral. "What sick creatures! FEINDS!" he then said angrily. Amy was also upset by the whole thing while Rory, River and the Doctor closed their eyes and hoped for the best for each victim, but the loud bang against Defender's body shattered that hope.  
>"They're just killing for the sake of it..." fumed the Doctor before making his way through the corridors.<br>"Doctor! Where are you going?" called River.  
>"I'm sorting this...on my own!" he replied.<p>

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"You leave me alone!" demanded Ophelia as two Sea-Devil workers held her. They'd already taken other crew members to their death and she knew hers was impending.  
>"Accept this..." rasped Borden. "We are being as humane as possible..."<br>"You call this _humane_?" retorted Ophelia. The two Sea-Devil workers holding her tightened their grip and made sure that she couldn't move now even if she didn't want to.  
>"Take her to the pods..." commanded Borden.<br>"No! NO! NOOO!" pleaded Ophelia as she was then taken away. Borden smirked proudly as the Sea-Devils were slowly taking away the people that mattered most. Soon, the Doctor would be a part of this and that is when the plan would take full action.

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

The Doctor, walking quicker than he would normally soon arrived at Docking Port 7. He knew what he was going to do, but no-one else did. Quickly scanning around he soon located a spare Diver suit and quickly got changed as best as he could. He was just putting on the helmet when River and everyone else arrived at the port.  
>"Oh no, you're not..." said River. "Don't you dare..."<br>"But I have to..." replied the Doctor. "I'm going to bring them to us..."  
>"But look at Crabtree..." said Amy. "Look at what that Compression change did to him..."<br>"It won't happen to me..." replied the Doctor.  
>"You've no proof..." retorted Rory. "Don't you understand the risks?"<br>"Oh he will..." sighed River. "...and that's the issue, the Doctor loves risk-taking..."  
>"You know me too well, Dr. Song..." smiled the Doctor.<br>"Too well to stop you doing this..." replied River as she then pointed her gun directly at the Doctor. The Admiral soon joined her in getting out a gun he had at his side.  
>"Do as she says, Doctor..." he advised. "Don't mess with her..."<br>"She'll give in..." smiled the Doctor as he hooked himself upto a rotor-cable. "She will!" he then said smiling before jumping out into the chilly waters.  
>"Doctor!" called Amy. "Don't be daft!" she then advised but the Doctor didn't reply as he slowly went further down through the murky Baltic sea...<p>

* * *

><p><span>BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

As the Doctor continued to descend through the waters of the Baltic he noticed that like ROVIE before him, what light there was faded all too quickly. With a light fitted into the helmet, he carried on but more wary than ever before. He hoped that the others would have noticed he'd fitted a 2-way radio and soon enough they did. The radio crackled loudly and then a voice spoke.  
>"Oi!" came the voice. It's definite Scottish sounding tones meant it could only ever be one person. "Doctor, I'm sorry about earlier..." continued Amy. "I just don't want you hurt..."<br>"Its understandable Pondykins..." replied the Doctor. "I may be brave b-"  
>"But you're damn foolish!" cut in River. "If you die, you know what this means for me..."<br>"Well I won't die then!" joked the Doctor.  
>"You better not..." said Rory. "Amy would never forgive you, and then I'd have to feel the brunt of it!" he added before Amy elbowed him in the stomach. Rory didn't speak much after this. The Doctor meanwhile was struggling to focus on where to go. He knew he'd have to go downwards, but in which path though. ROVIE encountered the base by pure coincidence and Defender had moved along in the sea since then, so it wasn't going to be straightforward for the Time-traveller.<br>"Doctor...be wary of your Oxygen levels...we can't afford to lose you..." warned the Admiral as he was keeping a check of all vital signs. River was keeping a check but then began to notice other traces of life in the sea. These readings weren't just for any kind of sea though, they were much more apparent. It wasn't just fish, or anything of that ilk, something else was in there and was beginning to swarm around the Doctor. He though, even with his light in his helmet could not really see that far ahead. Everything around him was murky and he couldn't make out the shapes of anything. Then suddenly he felt a pull on his rotor-cable.  
>"Guys, was that you?" he asked.<br>"What what us?" asked River.  
>"Strange..." muttered the Doctor. "It was almost as if there was a snag on th-" but before he could finish, he was jolted once more. Then again and again.<br>"Doctor! Are you ok?" asked Amy urgently.  
>"Fine!" replied the Doctor but he really wasn't. He was being jolted and pushed all over the place. The rotor-cable was being put under intense pressure and this was becoming noticeable back in the Docking Port.<br>"Something's got him!" said Rory as he then pointed to the rotor-cable. It was pulling and twisting more and more and then River realised what the readings from earlier were.  
>"Sea-Devils!" she said. "Oh my god...they are Sea-Devils!"<br>"You're kidding...aren't you?" asked the Admiral.  
>"I would never joke about such a thing, Frank..." retorted River as the readings got more and more intense the closer they were to the Doctor's reading.<br>"Doctor! Respond!" called Amy.  
>"I'm fine!" said the Doctor. "Choppy waters, that's all it is!"<br>"Doctor, its not!" retorted River. "Its Sea-Devils! They want you!" she added and the Doctor soon found out River was right.  
>"Hello Doctor..." rasped the voice as the Doctor saw before him were several Sea-Devils, all looking happier than he'd ever seen them before.<br>"Reverse the cable!" shouted the Doctor and soon Rory and the Admiral did all they could to reverse the Doctor out as quick as they could. The pressure from earlier though had weakened the cable and suddenly it snapped.  
>"NOOO!" cried Amy but the Doctor didn't respond. Everywhere fell silent...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"What the hell happened, River?" asked an emotional Amy as she looked at the rotor-cable now missing the Doctor. Its sudden snap was not expected in the slightest and the force of the sudden fall would surely have been too much to cope with for anyone.  
>"They got him..." replied an equally emotional River. "The blasted things got him..."<br>"I'm so sorry..." apologised the Admiral.  
>"It's not your fault, Frank..." replied River. "Trust me, if it was, you'd be in the water aswell..." Frank was understandably relieved. Amy was still inconsolable and when Rory tried to help her, she brushed him away immediately.<br>"Nothings going to bring him back!" she said angrily. "Nothing..."

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

The Doctor woke up hazily to find himself in a dark, dank surrounding and there with him were several Sea-Devil workers looking on in astonishment that before them was the infamous 'Doctor'.  
>"My head..." moaned the Doctor as he got up. His helmet had been taken off as had his Diver suit, he didn't know who by, but it was atleast one less thing to worry about. Then, suddenly a chorus of rasping voices began a chant.<br>"The Devious Deeds of Earth will End upon this Day...and may we Bring ever-lasting Harmony to the World of the Sea-Devils..." sang the numerous Sea-Devils in unison as if it was a daily ritual. The Doctor, if he didn't know by now certainly knew where he was.  
>"Sea-Devil Base, I gather?" he asked jokingly.<br>"Ofcourse..." rasped the reply of a Sea-Devil as they came into view. Draped in a ceremonial garment, they atleast stood out from the others who did all look nearly the same.  
>"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and you are?" introduced the Doctor.<br>"Borden..." replied the Sea-Devil. "Leader of this Base...and leader of the Rebellion..."  
>"A Rebellion that kills without meaning?" queried the Doctor.<br>"They died as a warning to you!" retorted Borden. "Further Trespassing with result in further deaths...I can't make this any simpler..."  
>"Appears not..." replied the Doctor. "You've advanced so much since I've last seen you it has to be said..." he added as he surveyed Borden and other Sea-Devils alike. Their bodies were much stronger than they had ever been before and most certainly, they looked more like true killers. A vast array of weaponry adorned the walls of the base and showed the technological advancements they had overseen.<br>"A race needs to advance to survive..." remarked Borden. "It's just a shame the Timelords didn't adhere to that principle..."  
>"Don't try and rile me!" warned the Doctor. "All I want is the best for the humans that remain...that is all..."<br>"So you would like to have a Captain, an U.A Member and a Chief-Porter then, dear Doctor?" smiled Borden slimily as he looked back to see his Sea-Devil workers had the three humans held in firm locks. The Doctor didn't reply, he just smiled and winked at the three and then got out his Sonic Screwdriver.  
>"The thing is Borden, I would like more than just the lives of three humans..." he said as he started to point his Screwdriver at Borden.<br>"Oh really, Doctor?" questioned Borden. "Guards, surround him!" he then commanded. Several soon complied and the Doctor was surrounded by them.  
>"Oh indeed, Borden..." replied the Doctor. "Three humans just isn't enough...to be honest, I'd like to save this whole world if I'm truthful..."<br>"How so?" questioned Borden as the Sea-Devils went in closer around the Doctor.  
>"Well, you see a wet Sonic Screwdriver is of little use to me as it can cause severe electric impulses that on ocassions have killed..." replied the Doctor. "So, I'm about to test that theory out again!" he added as he activated his Sonic to which an electric shock pounded through the surrounding Sea-Devils and right through the Doctor. It quickly finished but he didn't move. Had the Doctor just killed himself?<p>

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Is there any way we can get any help out to us at all?" asked Rory to the Admiral as River was still trying to console Amy as best as she could.  
>"Well...we've used one batch of the U.A...I doubt another would help..." replied the Admiral.<br>"It's worth a try..." suggested Rory. "What else can we do?"  
>"I agree..." sighed the Admiral. "I'll get in contact straight away..." he added before going to his office. Rory then tried to make his way over to Amy, but she was still shunning him.<br>"I think its best if we leave her here for the moment..." said River. "We'll just go elsewhere..."  
>"You're always doing that!" retorted Amy angrily. "It's always you and Rory, isn't it? What are you trying to do to my Husband? Speak up, River!"<br>"I'm trying to help you cope as best as you can _Amelia_ Pond..." replied River who was more than ready for an argument. "You're too attached to the Doctor at times...you do know that its painful to watch?"  
>"Oh, and you're not attached to him?" smiled Amy. "For God's sake, your his Wife, aren't you? Come on, fess up, it pretty damn obvious!"<br>"I am much more than that, Amy!" retorted River. "I am Doctor River Song. I'm an Archaeologist. And I'm much more than just someone's Wife. You'll will find out one day, and that day will change everyone's perception of me!" she added before storming out. Rory was then left in a quandary as to who to stay with. Amy immediately turned away from him as River left and Rory didn't want to be seen following River, so he left but went in a different direction altogether.

* * *

><p><span>ADMIRAL'S OFFICE, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Underwater Alliance Squad Delta 15...this is Admiral Frank Kensington speaking, do you read me?" began the Admiral on his communicator as he urgently seeked extra help.  
>"This is Delta 15 responding..." came the reply. "What is the nature of this communication?" they then asked. The Admiral took a deep breath before responding as his day had obviously taken strain on him.<br>"As you may already be aware, HMS Defender, my Ship had been under attack for many days now and your already dispatched crew have gone...presumed deceased...I need a new team as quickly as possible as Defender cannot last much more..." spoke the Admiral calmly as it really dawned on him the seriousness of the matter as he spoke it out aloud.  
>"How <em>urgent<em> is urgent?" replied Delta 15.  
>"Extremely..." said the Admiral quickly. "We are down to a bare minimum of people left...I already have help with me, but sadly they can't do any more...we need extra help..."<br>"We'll send another team immediately..." replied Delta 15. "This is bigger crew than the last, and with a vast array of experience. I ensure you know of Commander's Thurloe, Messingham, Jayfonn-9, Larkman and Kelser..."  
>"They are certainly some of the best..." smiled the Admiral. "How long before they arrive?"<br>"A matter of minutes..." replied Delta 15. "Their Pod is the fastest in the World...you'll be fine, Admiral Kensington..." they added before the transmission ended. As the Admiral then began to think through everything, there was a hard, loud knock at his door.  
>"Who's there?" asked the Admiral but no-one replied. He soon made his way over as opened his door cautiously. When it was open, he was horrified as to what was there.<br>"Hello again..." rasped the voice of Crabtree. "This time...I...mean...it...you will...die!" he added as he then grasped the Admiral by the throat. Admiral Kensington could do nothing as Crabtree held onto him with tremendous strength. He couldn't even cry out for help. He was about to die, and no-one would know...


	7. Chapter 7

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"Frank..." called out River as she ventured through HMS Defender. Now on her own once again she wanted to join up with the Admiral once more to check on progress of a rescue mission. "Frank..." she called out again, but there was still no reply. Her voice echoed eerily as she carried on looking around and then she heard a noise, a struggling noise.  
>"Leave me..." came the voice and River immediately sprang into action. Armed with her gun, she ran as quick as she could in the direction of the struggling voice. Then as she came into view of the Admiral's office, she saw what was happening.<br>"Oh no you don't!" she called out to the Sea-Devil. Frank was clearly struggling to breathe and was going more grey by the moment. River then did all she could with what resources she had, and so she shot the Sea-Devil. It groaned loudly and let go of the Admiral before turning round to gaze at River.  
>"You...don't...kill...ME!" it roared.<br>"Oh but I do!" retorted River before aiming her gun directly at the Sea-Devil's head. She didn't know this was the Crabtree Sea-Devil as by now he had transformed beyond recognition and as it fell to the floor, River just smiled with delight. "Me and a Gun...a match made in Heaven..." she laughed before tending to the Admiral.  
>"I'm fine..." he gasped. "No really, I am..."<br>"Hmmm..." deliberated River. "I doubt it...that Sea-Devil wouldn't attack you without just cause...What _are_ you hiding from us, Frank?"  
>"There is nothing to hide..." protested Frank as he gesticulated angrily at River. Then, from out of his sleeve fell a tiny piece of paper. River picked it up and saw there was a code combination on it.<br>"Care to explain, Frank?" she asked. Frank had to accept that he had now been found out.  
>"You'll see...its in the Safe behind my Portrait..." he replied. River got up and soon went over to the safe but didn't use the combination at all. She just used her brute force to open it. Frank wasn't happy at all.<br>"Do you know how much that cost?" asked Frank angrily.  
>"No.." replied River. "...and I really don't care..." she added as she gazed into the safe. There before her were several Diamonds, all pristine and of a very familiar green hue.<br>"Diamonds of the Devil?" quizzed River. "These only come from one race, oh and would you look at that, its the one you're up against now! How about that?"  
>"I found them on the shore before we left..." protested Frank. "I didn't know of their origins..."<br>"Ofcourse not..." replied River. "But a Sea-Devil can sense their own craftsmanship...It's not only just a return to Earth they want, they want their work back...that's why their attacking you..."  
>"I don't believe that..." retorted Frank. "Those fiends wouldn't just kill over a few measly Diamonds, would they?"<br>"Oh they would..." replied River. "A Sea-Devil is a Sea-Devil, their ways will never change..." she added as there was a distant banging against Defender's body. River and Frank quickly looked out of the nearest port-window.  
>"Oh my God..." cried Frank.<br>"They're coming aboard..." said River seriously. "They know what they got to do...their revenge is taking place..."

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

Rory, in the meantime had made his way to the Control Deck where the remnants of the destroyed first door were still strewn across the floor. He'd heard the banging too against Defender's body and could only assume it was another looming attack. Normally, he would return to Amy's side, but he could tell she didn't want him at this moment. He simply couldn't understand why. Suddenly, on the 2-way radio in the Control Deck, there was low buzzing noise, and then there was a voice.  
>"Hello..." called the voice faintly. "Is someone there? Frank? Are you there?" called the voice before Rory hesitantly picked up the speaker to the radio.<br>"Hello..." he said cautiously. "This is Rory. Who's speaking?"  
>"Captain Harridan..." replied the voice. "Rory..." she then said. "I remember you from earlier..."<br>"I remember you too..." said Rory. "Where exactly are you?"  
>"Below...deep below..." she replied. "I'm being held by the creatures..."<br>"The Sea-Devils?" quizzed Rory.  
>"If that's what their called, then yes..." she replied. "Is help being sent? I'm not the only one here...there are 3 others..."<br>"Who are the other 3?" asked Rory. Captain Harridan passed along her speaker to the others.  
>"There's me..." began a new voice. "Ophelia...the U.A. Woman..."<br>"And Me!" added G-Mac. "The Chief-Porter..."  
>"And then there's the other one..." cut in Captain Harridan. "He's unconscious at the moment...some sort of green torch knocked him out..."<br>"Green Torch?" pondered Rory. "Oh my god...it's the Doctor!" he then said triumphantly. "He's safe, isn't he?"  
>"Yes...just unconscious..." confirmed Captain Harridan.<br>"Good..." replied Rory. "Help is on its way!" he added before running out of the Control Deck back in the direction of the Docking Port.

* * *

><p><span>CAPTIVE CELLS, SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"Who was that, exactly?" asked Ophelia as the communication ended abruptly.  
>"Rory..." replied Captain Harridan. "A friend of the Doctor's...that Man there..." she added pointing to the Doctor as she spoke.<br>"And who is the Doctor?" asked G-Mac.  
>"Our help..." replied Captain Harridan. "Well he was...I just hope to God help is on its way, otherwise I think we'll be joining the others in the sea..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

Amy was still an emotional wreck when Rory burst back into the Docking Port. The sight of seeing her Husband didn't cheer her up in the slightest.  
>"And what do you want?" she asked angrily.<br>"Nothing...but the Doctor's safe..." replied Rory. "He's unconscious, but he's alive..."  
>"He's what?" said Amy shocked. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"<br>"I wouldn't do such as thing..." replied Rory as he then offered a hug to Amy. She accepted and then cried tears of joy at the good news. Within minutes, River and the Admiral arrived back at the Docking Port to see Amy a lot happier than she had been.  
>"Nice to see a cheery Amy once more..." remarked River.<br>"Well there is a good reason..." replied Amy.  
>"And what's that?" asked the Admiral.<br>"The Doctor's safe..." informed Rory. "I've just spoken with Captain Harridan...he's fine..."  
>"Oh thank god Mina's ok..." sighed the Admiral.<br>"Just be thankful help is on its way then..." said River. "Franky-boy here has arranged for the best help the seas can offer..." she added before being rudely interrupted.  
>"Docking in Procedure..." interrupted the Tannoy.<br>"Docking?" said Rory. "Who though?"  
>"The best of the best..." smiled Frank. "Commander's Thurloe, Messingham, Jayfonn-9, Larkman and Kelser of the Underwater Alliance...our best hope yet..." he added as the Tank-like Pod of the Commander's docked right before everyone. It looked more sophisticated than the Pod from earlier and by far was more technologically advanced.<br>"Greetings!" spoke a voice from inside the Tank-like Pod. "I'm Commander Thurloe...the head of this Rescue Mission, and I would like to inform you that we will do our best for you! Now, off we toddle and defeat those pesky blighters of yours!" added the voice as the Tank Pod then descended through the waters and zoomed off. The appearance was fleeting, but everyone know knew help was on their side...


	8. Chapter 8

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"Keep the Doctor sealed and confined elsewhere..." commanded Borden to several Sea-Devil workers. "We can't have him establish a plan with the others..." The workers soon made their way to the cells and were confronted with two very outspoken women.  
>"What do you think your doing?" asked Captain Harridan.<br>"Obeying orders..." replied one worker.  
>"You can be so much better than this..." cut in Ophelia. "A creature of your kind is special and all you appear to do is kill...I'd hardly say that's impressive..."<br>"Take her away!" commanded Borden who had heard Ophelia's remark, but as workers then made their way over to her, the Doctor suddenly sprung back into life.  
>"Not on my watch, Borden!" he smiled. "I'm very good at fooling people that I'm unconscious...it's a party trick I suppose, although I don't <em>do<em> parties, well not often...unless Oscar Wilde is there!"  
>"Well, this can only mean one thing..." said Borden as he got over to a control panel overlooking the captives. "We won't fire you into the sea, we'll just shock you here..."<br>"And on what authority?" quizzed Captain Harridan.  
>"Mine!" retorted Borden as he hit the panel furiously. Everyone looked on in horror as lightning-like bolts came from all angles of the cell.<br>"Oh my God..." cried Ophelia.  
>"We're doomed!" added G-Mac.<br>"I'm not so sure about that..." smiled the Doctor, but no-one dared believe him.

* * *

><p><span>TITAN TANK-POD, THE BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

The rescue mission was now underway as Commander Thurloe and his comrades engaged fully into positions.  
>"We are doing this for the Safety of the Seas!" announced Thurloe proudly. "Miriam...over to the Torpedo's, NOW!" he then commanded.<br>"Ofcourse John..." smiled Miriam in return. To everyone outside of the U.A, this crew of Commanders were only referred to by surname, but onboard they all were a bit more personal. Miriam was Commander Kelser, a long-serving member who had infiltrated many 'Sea Attacks' over the years. Her comrades were also vastly experienced. Ugo Jayfonn-9, a Graduate of the Seas is the most accomplished Commander as he holds the Recognition of the Atlantic whilst Submariners Dusty Messingham and Lambert Larkman complete the Titan of a Pod with great experience helping everyone to do as best as they can. Titan itself was making great progress and skimming through the Baltic with ease and was soon gathering sight of the Sea-Devil Base.  
>"Dusty, over to the Port Helm immediately!" called Ugo.<br>"Lambert!" called John. "Hold onto the Power Sensors...we can't afford to damage them!" he added as Titan clashed and clattered against objects in the sea that couldn't be avoided until the very last moment. The light inside Titan began to turn into a warning-like red as it was clashed and clattered more than ever before. What ricocheted off Titan soon came back again, but was eventually brushed off, but this was slowing down the Commanders efforts.  
>"We can't stop them doing this!" called out Ugo. "They are simply too strong!"<br>"We never give up!" said Thurloe firmly as he readied himself at his controls. "Commanders...Advance!"

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

With the U.A Crew now on the attack, Amy, Rory, River and the Admiral now had to fend for themselves. Sea-Devils were boarding HMS Defender quickly and all they could do in return was simply attack. As they all prepared themselves for what was about to happen, they could hear the deep, pounding clunks on Defender's floors. They were now onboard.  
>"Oh my God..." said Amy as she clutched a nearby Spanner.<br>"It's part of the game..." said River. "Fighting against the odds...all for the Doctor...it's what we do!"  
>"Most certainly..." agreed Rory as he picked up a spare Pipe off the Docking Port floor. The Admiral was just as prepared as out from his pocket came a Pistol.<br>"Let's kill the blighters..." he said commandingly.  
>"If you insist, Frank..." smiled River before leading the charge against the Sea-Devils. Running through the corridors she led brilliantly and within a matter of milliseconds of seeing a Sea-Devil, she'd shot it, and killed it. The Admiral, Amy and Rory followed cautiously and were wary in case any suddenly came back into life.<br>"Amy, they _are_ dead...don't worry!" said River calmingly.  
>"If you're certain..." replied Amy. "I'm just making sure!"<br>"I know..." said River as she stopped her charge. Stopping for a moment, facing the others she spoke about her previous experience against creatures akin to the Sea-Devils. She could even sense them as even from behind, she knew one was there and immediately shot it. "God, I'm good..." she then smiled.  
>"How do you 'know' they are there?" asked Rory.<br>"Travelling with the Doctor broadens the mind greatly..." replied River. "It's just experience...you'll gain it eventually..."  
>"I doubt it..." said Amy. "I don't think me and guns are a good combination...and what would my Mum think?"<br>"She'd ground you for a start..." laughed Rory.  
>"At my age?" retorted Amy.<br>"Wouldn't put it past her..." replied Rory. "My Mum would just be a bit more lenient..."  
>She'd make you listen to Sandy Shaw or someone from that era, wouldn't she?" asked Amy.<br>"Yeah...so? Nothing wrong with that!" replied Rory with a big smile.  
>"Moving on..." said River. "We've got some Sea-Devils to fight! Come along!" she then ordered as the fight ensued...<p>

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"How did they survive that?" asked Borden angrily as he saw everyone in the Cell was still alive. Despite the supposed electrocution having taken place, no-one looked like they had been electrocuted, not even in the slightest.  
>"Malfunctions, Borden..." replied one worker. "We don't know what did it, but what it did do was shut off the systems altogether..."<br>"Were without our sources of power?" asked Borden.  
>"I'm afraid so..." replied the worker. Borden just seethed with anger and immediately made his way over to the cell. There, the Doctor just looked on waving like a 5-year old and grinning widely.<br>"What have you done?" rasped Borden.  
>"Saved our lives..." replied the Doctor. "You've got to understand Borden that you can't keep going on like this...humans deserve to live..."<br>"But they have prevented us in the past...it is wholly unacceptable..." retorted Borden.  
>"Humans don't live upto the facts, Borden..." replied the Doctor. "They think Earth is just theirs..."<br>"That's because it is!" cut in Ophelia angrily.  
>"Hardly..." replied the Doctor. "These creatures among others have been here on Earth a damn site longer than the Human Race...it angers me when this happens, but I know how to stop it..."<br>"And what do you propose then?" asked Captain Harridan.  
>"They have to have somewhere...soon..." replied the Doctor.<br>"They won't get anywhere...ever!" said Ophelia adamantly.  
>"See...this is the problem Doctor..." said Borden. "You love saving the Humans, but you forget about those who it affects aswell..."<br>"But you've killed people..." retorted the Doctor. "...people that didn't deserve to die..."  
>"You've killed aswell, Doctor..." replied Borden. "Don't take the moral high ground here because you do not have that authority at all..." The Doctor was about to reply when suddenly the side of the Sea-Devil base rocked.<br>"What was that?" asked G-Mac. The Doctor tried to see what it was but the murky waters of the Baltic prevented him from even making a guess. Then, a doorway began to splinter open and creak and crack loudly as more and more force was put against it.  
>"Seal that door!" commanded Borden but it was too late as out from nowhere came the glowing hiss of 5 brilliant Commanders.<br>"Right then...we've arrived!" spoke one.  
>"Oh my God..." said Ophelia. "It's Commander Thurloe!"<br>"You're joking?" asked Captain Harridan.  
>"Who?" quizzed G-Mac.<br>"Commander John Thurloe...the brain-box behind some of Earth's greatest conquests..." explained the Doctor as he racked his brains putting the name to the very familiar looking face. "But why is he here with the Underwater Alliance?"  
>"Because quite simply...I'm the best!" replied Thurloe from afar before getting out a gun from his side-pocket and firing directly at Borden. He went down with ease. "See...I don't lie..."<br>"You monster!" cried several Sea-Devils before charging at Thurloe and the other Commander's.  
>"Commander's, fire!" ordered Thurloe and they soon obliged. Gun shots fired out in rapid succession from all 5 of Titan's crew. All of them knew what they were doing, and they made sure all targets were compromised. Within a matter of moments, the Sea-Devils that were around were dead. The Doctor didn't know how to feel at all...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

While the Doctor and the Underwater Alliance were deep below fighting their cause, back on Defender, the charge led by River was picking up pace. Sea-Devils that came into view were quickly gone as River was doing her utmost to protect the Doctor's great friends and her date. She may not have openly showed affection while onboard Defender for Frank, but deep down she did have feelings for him.  
>"This way..." she commanded as the others followed minding everywhere around them.<br>"How many more are there?" quizzed Frank as they carried along. River didn't have her scanner with her as it had been left in the TARDIS, but she could roughly guess.  
>"A couple hundred..." she said.<br>"Two hundred?" gasped Amy. "Right...apart from your gun-shooting ability, we've got an Admiral with a gun, me with a Spanner and Rory with a Pipe...hardly brilliant, is it?"  
>"We'll manage..." said River. "Believe me...and the Doctor in some time...because in the past we've defeated a horrid race of creatures with just a Map and a Spoon! It can be done with limited weapons!"<br>"A Map and a Spoon?" laughed Rory. "You're joking, surely?"  
>"Do I look like I'm joking?" said River with a very serious face. Rory didn't bother answering as he knew River was being very truthful. Then, as the four carried on, a big, deep thud echoed against Defender's hull.<br>"Doctor!" cried Amy fearing the Sea-Devils had now fired him out against the ship's body. River quickly rushed to a nearby window and could see what it was.  
>"Oh my god..." she sighed.<br>"What is it?" asked Frank.  
>"Is is the Doctor?" then asked Rory.<br>"No...they are firing themselves..." answered River. "Sea-Devils are being fired up against Defender. They don't look alive though..."  
>"Why would they fire dead ones though?" asked Frank. "It hardly makes sense."<br>"No, but it can only mean one thing..." replied River.  
>"And what's that?" asked Rory as he comforted Amy.<br>"The Doctor is winning!" smiled River as she then ran towards the Control Deck.

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"Why did you kill them?" spouted the Doctor angrily to Commander Thurloe as he and the others were freed from their cell.  
>"We were protecting you..." replied Thurloe. "Don't you understand that they were going to kill you?"<br>"They weren't..." replied the Doctor. "They were playing mind games..."  
>"I doubt that..." cut in Commander Jayfonn-9. "You were going to die, Sir...FACT" The Doctor simply didn't look happy with the Commander's actions at all. The 5 of them just looked on shocked at the fact someone they had rescued seemingly didn't care.<br>"I think it is _you_ that is more likely to die now..." said the Doctor simply. "They weren't the only Sea-Devils on this base, you know. There are millions on here and you simply didn't take into account that they were here before you..."  
>"If humans are at risk, we intervene...regardless of ethics..." replied Thurloe angrily. "We were called here to help by Admiral Kensington. All that remains of the previous crew then is her, Ophelia, a hopeless leader who doesn't care for her own crew members..."<br>"I disagree with that!" said Ophelia.  
>"Well you would..." said Commander Kelser. "What happened to Hans, then? Oxygen levels were limited, he and Crabtree were dying Ophelia...but you carried on...they are both dead now..."<br>"How do you know all this?" asked Ophelia.  
>"Were the Commanders..."explained Thurloe. "We know everything about the lower employees..." Ophelia was then about to protest her innocence but was interrupted by the arrival of more Sea-Devils. These ones looked more worn by age and certainly looked more hungry than the others.<br>"What did I tell you?" said the Doctor. "If you didn't kill the others, these wouldn't be about to kill you!" Moving over to a control panel, the Doctor further pondered his anger with the Commanders. The Sea-Devils seemed patient and waited.  
>"Aren't we going to do anything, John?" asked Commander Messingham as she pointed her gun at a Sea-Devil.<br>"Not yet, Dusty..." he replied.  
>"But, Sir!" cut in Commander Larkman. "They are a threat to us all..."<br>"You only think we are a threat..." rasped one of the Sea-Devils from a distance. "You cause the issues and the loss of life..."  
>"And I agree with that..." said the Doctor. "The humans of Earth need to understand that the Sea-Devils, like their close relatives, the Silurians were here before them. This is your land, your sea, your planet."<br>"Indeed..." rasped the Sea-Devil. "Humans cause the loss..."  
>"How dare you say that?" shouted Commander Jayfonn-9. "We are superior!" he added before the Sea-Devils got out their weaponry. Holding guns which were bigger than that of the Commanders, the Sea-Devils then fired all directly at Ugo in anger. He was burnt and killed in an instant. Everyone just remained shocked.<br>"Listen!" said the Doctor standing between the two warring sides. "If we take Defender from the Sea, will you be happy?"  
>"It will be the beginning..." rasped the Sea-Devil. "I, as Argon, now take authority over this settlement of Sea-Devils...if you comply with what we want, we will stop the killing..."<br>"Argon, before you do anything else, we just need to talk this through..." said the Doctor holding his hands up as if to show he was unarmed. He then gathered the Commander's, Ophelia, Captain Harridan and G-Mac all around to discuss the matter.  
>"We need to contact Frank..." said Captain Harridan. "Defender is his pride and joy, without that somewhere in the sea, he's not the same man..."<br>"Mina, we are doing this for the safety of humankind, not just one man and his ship..." sighed the Doctor. "We will only escape if we comply with them..."  
>"And what if we don't agree with their plans?" asked G-Mac.<br>"Then you're as good as dead..." answered Thurloe. "We've lost Ugo, we can't afford to lose anymore...so we've got to comply..."  
>"But that goes against all our codes..." cut in Larkman. "If we don't obey the codes, we give up our role as Commander."<br>"You'd sooner be dead, then?" asked the Doctor but Larkman didn't reply. Argon and his Sea-Devils grew weary of waiting and soon surrounded the humans to gain an answer.  
>"Are you complying with us?" he asked. A moment of silence then fell as the burden of the answer lay with the Doctor.<br>"Well..." he began. "Quite simply...for our benefit, and the human races...NO..."  
>"What?" gasped Captain Harridan.<br>"Are you mad?" spouted Thurloe before a full-scale argument began.  
>"Silence!" interrupted Argon. "For not complying...you will all die...Devils...arm yourselves...and fire at will..."<br>"Everyone, I know this is a bit daft to say..." said the Doctor as the Sea-Devils readied their guns. "But, we can still win..."  
>"How?" asked Thurloe. "You've got us killed..."<br>"Ah, but I haven't..." smiled the Doctor. "Quite simply, listen to me...as soon as they fire, duck and then run!"  
>"Where?" asked Ophelia.<br>"Follow me, and you'll find out..." replied the Doctor just as the Sea-Devils fired their guns...


	10. Chapter 10

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 10

* * *

><p><span>SEA-DEVIL BASE, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

In a blaze of gun fire the Sea-Devils now led by Argon could only imagine a mass drop of bodies onto the floor of their base, but it never happened. The guns always produced a slight mist when fired and due to the mass firing, they had been misted out.  
>"Where are they?" asked Argon angrily as the mist cleared to reveal everyone was gone. He quickly gathered and could see the back one of the humans running towards where the Underwater Alliance had docked their pod. Argon and his fellow Devils soon ran quickly to catch up. Despite their ageing appearance and slowing physique, they could still run very quick.<br>"Why didn't we do this earlier?" called Thurloe to the Doctor as they ran as quick as they could.  
>"Because you're human...your mind doesn't process as quick as mine..." replied the Doctor.<br>"What? You're not human? You bloody look it!" said Thurloe.  
>"I know...its a thing about Timelords..." smiled the Doctor. Behind him and Thurloe was Captain Harridan with the fellow Commanders, but severely lagging behind them was Ophelia and G-Mac. Ophelia's age was desperately catching up on her at the worst moment and G-Mac's portly stature meant he could never run that fast anyway.<br>"Slow down!" bellowed G-Mac to the others, but they wouldn't listen. The others simply carried on before G-Mac came to a complete halt to gain his breath while Ophelia suddenly collapsed on the floor. Exhaustion was her most likely explanation. Neither of them knew how close Argon and his fellow Sea-Devils were, but when they did, it was simply too late...With a loud bellowing scream from G-Mac, the others could only fear the worse and as Ophelia's scream was heard only moments later, both had seemingly perished.  
>"Oh my God..." said Commander Kelser. "They're gaining on us!"<br>"How long are these pathways to the docked Pod?" asked the Doctor to Thurloe.  
>"A good mile long..." replied Thurloe. "They didn't seem it though when we arrived..."<br>"It's always the case..." said the Doctor as he then took the lead over the running. In the distance behind them though was the deep banging and noise of the Devils guns as Argon neared. They could hear him breathe deeply and panic was most definitely setting now.  
>"Everyone, get ahead...I'll keep them at bay! I'm good with a gun!" commanded Larkman to the others.<br>"You are not..." protested Dusty.  
>"Oh I am!" he said as he moved out of the running and waited patiently for Argon. As the noise got louder and louder, Larkman readied his gun, but he never got the chance as in a split-second, a Devil had fired at him, and killed him dead. His scream echoed everywhere as the Doctor finally caught sight of the Commander's Pod.<br>"Finally..." he panted before getting aboard. The others quickly followed and only just managed to close the door as Argon came into view.  
>"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!" he yelled as he ran at the door. A loud bang erupted as he did so and everyone inside just hoped they would survive. The Pod was ready to leave now and Argon couldn't do anything, apart from swim after them obviously. The danger wasn't over yet...<p>

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Frank, there has to be a database somewhere on this Control Deck that allows you to control all ships that have docked onboard Defender..." said River hurriedly as she rushed around the deck looking for anything resembling what she wanted.  
>"I don't know..." replied Frank.<br>"But you must...its standard protocol for a ship of this class!" retorted River.  
>"I'll come and help..." said Rory as he scanned over everywhere before finally locating something that looked like a database. "Is this it?" he asked. River rushed over and smiled with delight.<br>"Oh, god yeah..." she laughed.  
>"Well, what are you going to do with it?" asked Amy. "You can't surely control any ship that isn't this one?"<br>"Watch me!" smiled River as she hacked into the database. The readings showed that the Titan Pod was the last occupant aboard Defender, and therefore River could have control of it. She'd also gain view of what she was controlling too.  
>"That's brilliant..." said Rory. "Why didn't you think of this earlier?"<br>"Because I needed to know deep down that the Doctor was winning...and now I know..." answered River as the display screen kicked into action and there she saw everyone onboard.  
>"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked Commander Kelser.<br>"River Song..." replied River. "Ask the man in the Bow-Tie, he can vouch my identity for you..."  
>"Oh indeed..." smiled the Doctor. "But seriously, what are you doing, River?" he then asked.<br>"Taking control!" she replied.  
>"Oh, you do not!" cut in Thurloe. "My Pod, my command, my control!"<br>"We'll work together then..." said River. "Its that or you die..." she added as Thurloe seemingly agreed. Taking her seat at the deck, River got to grips with what the controls would be like and then fired them into full power. "We are going to win!" she said triumphantly.  
>"Don't be too sure yet!" called Captain Harridan. "They are seriously gaining on us..."<br>"Mina?" said Frank as he recognised the voice. "I thought you'd died."  
>"So did I!" she replied before the Doctor ordered everyone to keep quiet to allow River and Thurloe to communicate as best as they could. Back on Defender though, there were still some Sea-Devils around waiting to pounce and kill. Amy, Rory and Frank could hear them and feared for their lives.<br>"Take my gun..." ordered River. "...actually, take all three..."  
>"All three?" said Amy.<br>"Spares..." revealed River. "One shot and they're dead...I trust you..." she added before letting them go off to finish the job.

* * *

><p><span>HMS DEFENDER, BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

Leading off in various directions, Amy, Rory and Frank took off with a new-found confidence now that they were suitably armed and proceeded to take out as many Sea-Devils as possible.  
>"I feel like Lara Croft..." smiled Amy as she hurried along the corridors. Surprisingly, she never came across a Sea-Devil, but could hear both Frank and Rory firing their guns and the screams of pain from the Devils as they died. "That's typical isn't it..." she then muttered to herself. Rory meanwhile was really enjoying the thrill of the moment and tried to make himself look like a Hollywood Action Hero, but really wasn't succeeding.<br>"Take that, you...thing!" he said as he fired his gun. He couldn't help but enjoy this but knew that the Doctor wouldn't be too pleased. However, he would be pleased as Rory was defending himself, rather well. Whenever anything resembling danger came into sight, Rory got rid of it within an instant. Frank was also having similar success and soon found Amy to assist him get rid of several Sea-Devils all at once.  
>"Be rid of you!" said Frank proudly as the dead Devils fell to the floor.<br>"You've got a rather good shot..." remarked Amy.  
>"I've learnt from the best!" smiled Frank. "River is truly remarkable!"<br>"Indeed she is!" agreed Amy. The pair of them then listened out for any more intruders but were surprised nothing else happened. Rory came and found them and told them of the good news.  
>"All gone!" he smiled before Amy went over and hugged him tightly. The Admiral gave him a pat on the back and soon they were back off to the Control Deck.<p>

But what they didn't know was that Frank still had the Diamonds of the Devil with him. The Sea-Devils might have to accept defeat in regaining the planet, but they would still murder millions just to reclaim their craftsmanship. Their revenge was not over yet...


	11. Chapter 11

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><span>TITAN TANK-POD, THE BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

For the remaining Commanders, the Doctor and Captain Harridan the fight was still on to get to safety. Argon and his fellow Sea-Devils were constantly at the side of the Titan Tank-Pod and were trying to prise it open.  
>"YOU...WILL...NOT...LEAVE!" rasped Argon as he slashed at the side of the pod.<br>"Oh my God..." cried Commander Kelser. "John, get Emergency Maintenance immediately to the sides..."  
>"We're doing our best!" replied John as both he and River were steering the Pod as best as they could. Due to the many previous Sea-Devils attacks on Defender, parts of its body were falling and crashing everywhere into the Sea. Titan struggled to make a route around the debris but was managing as some Sea-Devils couldn't move out of the way until it was too late. With beacons blazing and warning signals going everywhere, everyone did everything they could to help save themselves.<br>"Keep calm everyone!" called out the Doctor. "Now is not the time for nerves or anxiety to kick in! We are brave people!"  
>"Brave, but slow people..." cut in Commander Messingham. "We are losing speed rapidly...we can't maintain our pace. We are going to be caught up!" she added as Argon and others kept bashing the sides of Titan.<br>"We can't do anything..." said Mina. "Were struggling as it is! We've got no hope!"  
>"Oh you have!" called a fuzzy voice that belonged to River. "Trust me, the Doctor will twig in a moment about what to do in this situation..." The Doctor then thought through all the available options he could when he then came to the only realistic one left.<br>"Does this Pod contain Level 6 Missile Torpedo's?" he asked to anyone onboard. It took a while for a reply and the Doctor grew ever more impatient as Argon began to make an impact against the sides of Titan.  
>"Yes..." came Thurloe's eventual reply. "Why, what are you going to do?"<br>"Save us!" smiled the Doctor. "John, take me to where they are...I need the best of the best guiding me through this!"  
>"But I'm controlling Titan! Ask someone else!" protested John.<br>"I'm more than capable on my own!" cut in River. "Now, go on! You want to live, don't you?"  
>"Ofcourse..." replied John.<br>"Well do it then!" commanded River. John soon complied and he and the Doctor soon ran to the back of the Pod and began to set up the Torpedo's. The fight was on...

* * *

><p><span>CONTROL DECK, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

Amy, Rory and Frank rushed back into the Control Deck to see River firmly taking control of the situation, but it was noticeable that she was struggling somewhat. With three separate control panels to operate, she couldn't possibly cope.  
>"River, I don't care what you say, but were going to help!" said Amy adamantly as made her way over to one control panel. It flickered with lights and buttons and controls gleamed, but Amy could just about gather what to do. Rory soon took control of the other while Frank then became look-out.<br>"Frank!" cried River. "I hope you got rid of those Diamonds! If not, I'll destroy them after they've destroyed you!"  
>"No need to worry!" replied Frank. "They've gone!" he added as he then kept a watchful eye out. He could hear footsteps once more and readied himself with the gun. Nothing appeared though and it was puzzling him. Was he hearing things?<p>

"Rory! Not that button!" then commanded River as she was flung about from her seat. "The one next to it!"  
>"Sorry..." said Rory before he regained his composure and got into the zone. Amy was equally doing well and River was mightily impressed. Frank was also now doing well as look-out and soon disposed of any threat with the great gun he held.<br>"Sorry chaps!" he laughed. "Its not your day!" he added as the Devils collapsed to the floor. Frank then looked back as Defender suddenly tilted to one side. "What's happening?" he asked.  
>"Its you Frank! Its bloody you! You haven't got rid of the Diamonds! The Sea-Devils want them! You bloody idiot! Don't lie to me!" replied River angrily as she, Amy and Rory struggled to maintain control.<br>"Just chuck them!" called Amy.  
>"Give them to me!" ordered Rory. Frank soon got them out from his pocket and threw them to Rory. Then, as quickly as he could, he rushed over to a nearby window, opened it and threw the Diamonds out. They glistened brightly as they fell into the Sea, and like Piranha's around meat, the Sea-Devils all seemingly gathered around them. River smiled to Frank as a thankyou, but she knew the trouble wasn't over yet.<br>"Doctor, have you got them ready yet?" she called to the Titan Pod, but there was no response. Then, her visual link died and she could only hear the terrified screams of the crew. The Sea-Devils had got aboard...

* * *

><p><span>TITAN TANK-POD, THE BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

"Get back!" called Commander Messingham. "I am Commander Dusty Messingham! You do not mess with me!" she added as then fired her gun. She fired it several times and succeeded in getting some of the Devils but also hit vital equipment for Titan's survival.  
>"Well, well..." muttered Argon. "Attempting suicide are we?" he then joked.<br>"Oh no, not at all..." cut in Mina with a Hammer at hand before she swiped at Argon and then pushed him out of the gap he'd come through. Luckily, the water had been stemmed from pouring in through Miriam's excellence in Water Management. In one swoop, he and the other Devils were gone once more and then they regained all signals.  
>"Were back online, John!" cried Miriam. "We're almost there!"<br>"Good!" replied John as he and the Doctor were still hot-wiring the cables of the Missile Torpedo's. "Is this actually going to work?" asked John as he put them into place.  
>"Do you want the real answer or the 'good' answer?" asked the Doctor in reply.<br>"The real one would be nice!" replied John.  
>"Well, I'm not so sure..." answered the Doctor. "But I'm pretty confident about it!"<br>"Doctor!" then called River's fuzzy voice guessing that a plan had been put into action. "Ready?"  
>"Oh yes!" replied the Doctor. He began to bounce up and down for no reason and then got out his Sonic Screwdriver.<br>"What are you doing with that?" asked John.  
>"Making sure it all goes to plan..." replied the Doctor. "Now get back to your seat...you'll be needed for the Final Push!"<br>"The Final what?" asked John.  
>"Never mind!" ushered the Doctor. "Just get to your seat!" he then commanded before putting the Sonic into use. "Here we go! Geronimo!"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

DOCTOR WHO: REVENGE OF THE SEA-DEVILS

Chapter 12

* * *

><p><span>THE BALTIC SEA, 2521<span>

With the Doctor putting the Sonic into use, it unleashed the Missile Torpedo's that Titan held within its lower body. They were of an extreme strength and could kill many, and this for the time being was the intention. They were heading directly towards the Sea-Devil Base. The Doctor knew the majority would be killed in the explosion, but knew that some would still survive and regroup over many years.  
>"They need to learn like the Humans do!" sighed the Doctor. "Not everyone is ready yet! Not even the Sea-Devils themselves..." Argon, as the remaining alive Sea-Devil beside Titan carried on pushing but the thwack on the head from Mina had hampered him severely. Then, as he noticed the Torpedo's and their intended destination, he realised that his fight was now over.<br>"It was good while it lasted..." he rasped before the Torpedo's then hit the base. The explosion created a wave, an enormous wave and it propelled outwards and was quickly gaining speed.  
>"Life is harsh..." said the Doctor. "Everyone has to learn about that fact..." he added as the wave soon caught up with Titan and began to propel it further and further towards the surface.<br>"We've gained speed!" smiled Thurloe. "Blood brilliant idea if I might say so, Sir!"  
>"We're almost there!" smiled Mina. "Frank! I'm almost back!" she then called.<br>"Brilliant!" smiled Frank. "The best always survive..." he added as he saw River, Amy and Rory then slowly guide Titan along with Thurloe to the surface. A chorus of celebration erupted as everyone realised they'd survived. Slowly, but surely Titan then made its way to the Docking Port where a heroes welcome would arise.

* * *

><p><span>DOCKING PORT 7, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"Docking in Procedure..." sounded the Tannoy triumphantly as Titan came into view. Amy, Rory, River and Frank had just made their way when it popped up into secure safety now.  
>"Oh come on, an applause would be nice!" joked the Doctor on the communicator.<br>"Marvellous! Bloody marvellous!" smiled River as everyone got out. She and Amy immediately rushed over to the Doctor and hugged him as much as they could. Rory just watched on alongside Frank as the others got out.  
>"Frank!" called out Mina before racing along to him.<br>"They could never kill you!" laughed Frank. "Captain Mina Harridan, how about Commander Harridan? Would you prefer that?"  
>"Oh yes!" she smiled. The Doctor meanwhile eventually freed himself from the hug to then speak proudly of the humans he was working with.<br>"I know I've not done as I set out to do here..." he began. "...but you showed what the Human Race can do, ever so brilliantly! And from that, I've ensured you a barrier of time to make sure you will be ready. The Silurians and the Sea-Devils _will_ have to come back to Earth one day, that is a fact and one I can't avoid, but get ready...as you lot will set the trend..."  
>"How long have we got though?" asked Thurloe.<br>"100 years at most, I'd say..." replied the Doctor. "So, start as soon as you can!"  
>"Oh we will..." smiled Dusty. "We'll make sure..."<br>"Without any delay..." added Miriam.  
>"What happens now though, Doctor?" asked Frank. "Defender is just drifting...it can't make it back to shore..."<br>"Nor can Titan..." added Thurloe. "We've worn it out...it's had it..."  
>"Oh, we've got a way..." said Amy.<br>"A good way..." added Rory.  
>"A very blue way..." laughed River.<br>"To the TARDIS!" concluded the Doctor before leading everyone to his magnificent Blue Box.

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, HMS DEFENDER, 2521<span>

"To the land!" said the Doctor happily as he and River set the controls to land everyone back on shore. They may have been in the Baltic, but they were now going home, to England.  
>"What's going to happen to Defender, exactly?" asked Mina.<br>"It'll sink in time..." began the Doctor. "Frank knows its gone...but you'll move on, that's what Humans do so brilliantly, don't you think, Commander Harridan?"  
>"It's what we do so well..." she replied as the Doctor then seemingly danced around the centre console and soon he stopped as they had arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><span>DOVER, ENGLAND, 2521<span>

"Dover?" smiled Thurloe. "Home sweet home..."  
>"Home of the U.A..." added Miriam.<br>"And our home too..." said Dusty. "We all live together, remember? We can hardly get away from each other!"  
>"Is this where it ends for us, River?" asked Frank as he exited the TARDIS. River then followed him knowing their time together was at an end<br>"I don't know..." replied River. "You're a great man...a lying man at times, but still great...but my heart lies with the TARDIS..."  
>"And me?" asked the Doctor jokingly.<br>"Yeah..." replied River sarcastically. "But seriously Frank, don't think this is goodbye...I will see you again and everyone else. Defender did its job until the very end, and you Frank as Admiral were the consummate professional to the very end...goodbye..." she then said before kissing Frank on the cheek and then making her way back to the TARDIS. Within seconds of the TARDIS door closing, it soon disappeared and for Thurloe, Dusty, Miriam, Mina and Frank, their lives would try to resume to normality, but after the day they had, their lives would never be the same again...

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

"River, where are you taking us now?" asked Rory as he wandered around the centre console.  
>"Somewhere fun...I need something to perk me up..." replied River who was now glamorously dressed and seemingly ready for a Ball or something of that ilk. Rory had also got smartly dressed too at River's request and soon came Amy in a long, swooping dress with the Doctor soon following in his attire from Amy and Rory's wedding.<br>"Still love the Top Hat, don't you?" laughed Amy.  
>"Ofcourse..." replied the Doctor. "Top Hats are cool!" he added as the TARDIS then came to a halt. River then made her way to the doors and walked out.<br>"Were here..." she said as everyone soon joined her.

* * *

><p><span>THE BALLROOM PLANET, LONDON DISTRICT, 7100<span>

"I thought a dance would be in order after our adventure today..." explained River. "Come on Doctor, Waltz with me!"  
>"Right..." said the Doctor dubiously.<br>"Go on!" said Amy before pushing him towards River.  
>"Its only a dance!" said Rory. "What harm could it do?"<br>"If you insist..." muttered the Doctor as he got into position. As he and River then got ready, the music from the thousand-strong Orchestra began and they began to dance. Amy and Rory danced together but couldn't help but look at the Doctor and River as they waltzed away. A little later, the four TARDIS occupants were just enjoying their dance when the Nebula Stars above shone brightly.  
>"Oh my God...that's beautiful..." said Amy before realising a message was appearing through the stars.<br>"To the best people in the world..." read Rory.  
>"Love Dr. Song..." continued the Doctor.<br>"Do you like?" asked River.  
>"Yes!" replied everyone in unison.<br>"Oh good!" smiled River. "Its nice to see you enjoying yourselves because I know it won't always last that way..." she then said changing into a more serious tone as the dancing continued.  
>"How'd you mean?" asked the Doctor.<br>"Things are going to happen that will change us all forever..." replied River ambiguously. "Things that will shock and change our perceptions of one another...I know this because I've seen it happen, I've experienced it..."  
>"What is it exactly?" asked Rory.<br>"Now that would be telling..." smiled River.  
>"How bad is it?" asked Amy.<br>"Spoilers!" said River. "All I'll say is that the man who hates to fight will be at War...the Demon's and Devils of society will rush together to make it all happen...terrible things will happen when a Good Man Goes to War..."  
>"River, why are you telling us this?" asked the Doctor. "Is this pivotal to my future?"<br>"It's pivotal to all of your futures..." she replied as everyone parted from their dance. "Now run, all three of you...go off in the TARDIS...leave me here...for I will see you again soon, on Earth in the present day, but then after that it will all change when a Good Man Goes to War...until then, _au revoir_ and _adios_!" she continued before seeing the regular TARDIS trio depart from view. There, River just smiled and waited and set her co-ordinates on her Vortex Manipulator. "London here I come!" she smiled before disappearing from the Ballroom Planet...


End file.
